


Relevant Year: 2112

by for_t2



Series: PoI: Rushverse [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Rush (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Other, Rush (Band) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: We have had peace since 2062, when the surviving planets banded together under the Red Star of Samaritan's Solar Federation. We granted it the power to see everything, to index, order and control the lives of ordinary people.A society we asked for. To keep us safe. Content. Then I found something that changed it all...





	Relevant Year: 2112

The light of the Twin Moons barely breaks through the clouds covering Megadon City. The tall buildings stretch out in a world of endless grey, engulfing the millions of inhabitants, the workers toiling away at their jobs just to sleep and rise to the same jobs. Again and again, never-ending, the cogs of a perfectly oiled machine. The citizens of the perfectly ordered Solar Federation. The assets of this perfect society. 

“And the meek shall inherit the Earth…” 

“What’s that, sir?” Priest Rousseau asked, taking a step closer. 

“Hmm?” High Priest Greer turned to look at her. “Nothing, my dear. Just an old saying.” 

Rousseau rolls here eyes. “Old sayings have no place in our society. You’re—” 

“Allow an old man to indulge in a piece of nostalgia, Martine.” 

“You’re a bad influence on Lambert,” she replied, gritting her teeth. “Sir.” 

“Worried he’s coming for my job?”

“Samaritan would never—” 

“Don’t pretend to know what Samaritan would or wouldn’t do.” The old priest steps away from the huge window. “It is beyond our understanding. Beyond our need to understand. We never need to wonder why.” 

“Of course—” 

“Or how.” 

The younger priest stepped up, towering over Greer. “Don’t question my devotion to it.” 

The older man gave a small smile. “You’re too eager, my dear. Perhaps you could learn a lesson from Jeremy.” 

Rousseau snorts. “If he could, he would proclaim himself king of the Federation.” 

“If he could.” 

“I don’t intend to let him even think about it.” 

“Or perhaps,” Greer’s smile widened, “Perhaps he isn’t the only ambitious one.” 

“Look at our world! It takes care of everything. And we… we are its priests!” 

“A great honour, indeed.” 

“Its great computers fill these halls! The gifts of life: held here! Within our walls!” She paused for a moment to catch her breath. “I would die before I let anything happen to it. To our world.” 

“I don’t think we have anything to fear.” Greer looked back at row after row of servers, some made of technology dating back decades, others of much newer build, all stretching back deep into the temple halls. “But you are right, Martine. We must always be vigilant.” 

“Yes, sir.” She replied, tying back up a few strands of loose hair.

“Our world is nice. Content. We all work together.” 

“One for all, and all for one.” 

Greer steps back up to look out the window. Gestures for Rousseau to join him. “We must never forget who we serve.” He reaches out to the window, activating a touch screen. He types in a command. “We must hold the Red Star proudly, high in hand.” 

Holograms of Samaritan’s mark – the Red Star – pop up all across the city. None is bigger than the one on the front of the Temples of Samaritan, on top of which, Greer and Martine stare through the window at the city. 

“You did a good job on this project, Martine.” 

“It already sees everything. A little reminder of that never goes amiss.” 

“Quite.” 

For a minute, the only sound in the room is the sound of the running servers. 

“But,” Greer starts up again, “Let us never make the mistake of thinking any of us are anything but irrelevant to it. It’s plan is much, much bigger than that.”


End file.
